Mr. Fantastic (Marvel Zombies)
Reed Richards, better known as Mr. Fantastic, is a major villain in the Marvel Zombies comic series. Reed, along with almost every other hero and villain became a flesh eating zombie after Sentry of Earth-91126 came on their dimension. He is the main antagonist of Ultimate Fantastic Four issues #21-23 and 30-32, one of the main antagonists of Marvel Zombies: Dead Days, a minor antagonist of Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness. Additionally, his Earth-21050 self appears as the main antagonist of Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution. Biography In Dead Days, Reed is first seen mourning the death of his children, who were killed by a zombie She-Hulk. Although Sue killed her, their children, Franklin and Valeria were gone. This caused disaster later on. Reed is next seen helping Thor and Nova against some infected. The FF, Thor and Nova then arrived at the SHIELD Helicarrier, where Fury explained to the uninfected what was occurring. He also told Reed, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner to make a cure. Unfortunately, Stark made the mistake of trusting Reed and Banner to work alone, leading to yet more danger. Reed is then seen admiring a zombie that Magneto killed earlier and telling Sue that the zombies were advanced life forms. After the resistance has fallen so much, Reed tells the FF he infected them when they entered his lab. When they infect him, he reveals he has gone insane. He and his team then infect the remaining heroes and kill Fury, ending the resistance. Reed then tricks his 1610 counterpart into coming to his dimension. Then he and the FF go to his dimension where they are soon imprisoned. With his craftiness, Reed and the FF escape imprisonment and try bringing Hulk and Thor to Earth 1610, unaware Thor was killed by this point. in the end Reed and his team are killed by Dr. Doom and are dumped back in the streets of their own dimension. Gallery Marvel_Zombies_2_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|''Marvel Zombies 2'' #1. Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_30_Textless.jpg|''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #30. Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_30_Variant_Textless.jpg|''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #30. Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_31_Variant.jpg|''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #31. Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_32_Textless_Variant.jpg|''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #32. Marvel_Zombies_Dead_Days_Vol_1_1_page_13_Franklin_Richards_(Earth-2149).jpg|Reed mourning for his children. Fantasti-Car_MK_II_from_Marvel_Zombies_-_Dead_Days_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg|The Fantastic Four saving Thor and Nova. Marvel_Zombies_-_Dead_Days_Vol_1_1_page_17_SHIELD_Helicarrier.jpg|The Fantastic Four, Thor and Nova heading to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. 29-l5qku8zgba26.jpg|Reed accepting the new "evolution". 30-lcyx5iimzytt.jpg|Reed infecting his loved ones with the plague. 32-vk7ecxcetbn1.jpg|The Fantastic Four killing Tony Stark. 33-31thmqrczl52.jpg|Reed trying to kill Nick Fury. 35-kjhftqatabc2.jpg|The Fantastic Four devouring Fury, Thor, Colossus, Doctor Strange, Nightcrawler and Storm. 36-ivhqqbr56a7l.jpg|After devouring Nick Fury. RCO0151466530527.jpg|Doom showing Scarlet Witch and Dazzler what happen to the Fantastic Four. RCO010_w_1466530579.jpg|Reed and the other infected heroes invading Doom's castle. RCO011_1466530579.jpg|Reed seen in the back capturing Doom. Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_21_page_23_Fantastic_Four_(Earth-2149).jpg|The Fantastic Four approaching Reed of Earth-1610. Sv2VGQy.jpg|The Fantastic Four capturing Earth-1610 Reed. Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_22_page_22_Fantastic_Four_(Earth-2149).jpg|The Fantastic Four arriving on Earth-1610. RCO017_1469299843.png|Reed's death. RCO013 1487447751.jpg|Monkeyverse Vs. Zombieverse. RCO016 1487447751.jpg|Giant Man, Colonel America and Mr. Fantastic fighting the Ape-Vengers. Trivia *Despite that the Hunger Virus has no cure and thus it would have been impossible for Reed Richards as well as Tony Stark and Bruce Banner to find a solution to the plague, this incarnation of Reed Richards is hated by most fans given that his fall into insanity and obsession to become a zombie himself by infecting his teammates were one of the main reasons for which the Hunger Virus advanced for worse, leaving Tony Stark unable to perfectly create a portal that could have transported the survivors to another universe (much like Doctor Doom later does). *Although Zombie Giant-Man is the overarching antagonist of the Marvel Zombies metaseries, Zombie Mr. Fantastic is the main antagonist of Ultimate Fantastic Four #21-23 because he had bigger plans than anyone else whereas Zombie Giant-Man was relegated as a supporting antagonist. Plus, Zombie Giant-Man had yet to develop his true evil ways by that time. Category:Zombies Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cannibals Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Alter-Ego Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Delusional Category:Twin/Clone Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Horror Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Extremists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Trickster Category:Social Darwinists Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Spy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil